What They Know
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: There are things that people know, and things they don't know. There are things that Train, Sven, and Eve know, and things they don't know, because they're people too.


Hello darlings. I finally finished this. This has been sitting here waiting to be written and half-written for a long while. I don't remember how long. -_-; I love the format I took for this one.

Couples list: KyokoCharden, EveLeon, and TrainSven. I realize, after reading a story written to us writers from a merge of the author(ess) and Charden being irritated about us writers. (To Whom It May Concern) I almost wholeheartedly agree- I'm not a big Black Cat fan because of no time, but I do ship IN CHARACTER!! TrainSven. There are very few well written SvenTrainSven stories out there. I realize several teeny-boppers will be out for my blood now. Yes, you teeny boppers are not writing decent SvenTrainSven. Covered in Red and Past the Line (OMG, HAWT!!!) are the only two well written and finished stories out there. So- if you want to prove me wrong, send me links and prove me wrong. Do it. If you want to scream and rant and yell and tell me that this story is crap- fine. Kiss my bum. I don't really give a crap- I personally love it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Sven, Eve, Train, Lloyd, Creed, Leon, Kyoko, or Charden. I do own the old woman in the omake. There are rights pending for whether or not I own the restaraunt as well- the lawyers are getting all bitchy and claiming they own the town where it's set and I'm claiming "Like hell mofos!". As you can see, the judge is not enamoured with me.

* * *

  
Sven knew many things. He knew that Eve was blossoming into a lovely young woman. He knew that he missed Lloyd every single day, and Train missed Creed. He knew Eve was falling deeper and deeper for him.

Sven doesn't know many things either. He doesn't know that Eve may be falling more and more for him, she is recognizing her rival and backing down too. He doesn't know that while Train may miss Creed, his heart has moved on. Sven doesn't know his own heart has moved on either.

Train knows a great many things. Train knows that Eve has fallen quite hard for Sven. He also knows that he is willing to fight his rival anytime she is ready. He i thinks/i he knows how Sven feels about him, and it's not the same. It has never been the same.

Train may be smart, and think he knows so much, but he really doesn't. He doesn't know that Sven doesn't love Eve, that Sven returns his feelings. He doesn't know that Sven is still a virgin, at his age!

Eve knows many many things. Even at her young age, Eve knows psychology, she knows philosphy, and she knows math. Eve is a very accomplished girl. She isn't just accomplished in things that can be learned in books either. Even knows how to read people. That's how Eve knows that Train is her rival for Sven and she never really stood a chance anyway.

No matter how smart Eve is, no matter how accomplished, not even the most powerful computer can know everything. Like how Eve doesn't know is that for a while, she did stand a chance. It was a very small chance because of the taboos of society- society will tolerate a homosexual more than a pedophile, especially since Eve is so young. But Eve matures fast. She would grow into that love before Sven was an old man. Eve also doesn't know that a certain Wind-controlling boy is more interested in here than she thinks.

Sven does know that Leon has feelings for Eve. Sven is slowly realizing what Eve all ready knows. That he has feelings for Train. That his heart moved on from memories of Lloyd to thoughts of making new memories with Train.

Sven still doesn't know that Train has picked up on his hearts feelings and has hope- the first hope Train's had in a long time- for a romance. Sven doesn't know that Leon is planning on coming to him and asking permission to take Eve out one night. Sven doesn't know that far from being plain Sven Vollfied, he's considered the closest thing to a father Eve has.

Train knows that Sven is considered Eve's father now, and he wonders a little where that puts him. The other father? The crazy uncle? The mom? It makes Train crazy not knowing where he stands in relation to their crazy, mixed up group. Train would like to think that Rinslet is the mother and he's the other father- it does take a village to raise a child after all. What drives him even more crazy than not knowing where he stands in regards to the "family" that the group is now, is now knowing where he stands in Sven's heart. Train wants more than anything to know how Sven really feels about him, instead of getting the vague impression that Sven is interested in Train romantically.

Train doesn't know that if Leon can't find Sven, Leon will come and ask Train if he can take Eve out on a date. Train doesn't know that even Eve considers him her other father. Train doesn't know that Kyoko and Charden are dating, after Kyoko realized that Sven, unknowingly, held Train's heart. Kyoko thinks she should pay them a visit and tell them all about her new boyfriend so Train doesn't have to keep worrying that Sven will think that he and Kyoko are an item. Especially since Train doesn't even know he has that particular worry.

Eve sees how Sven acts around Train now, how he's gentler and attentive to all of Train's needs. Eve sees how Train is confused by this new attentiveness and wants to old Sven back. Eve watches as Train trys to spurn this new behavior without hurting Sven, and watches as Sven notices this and goes back to acting normal around Train. Eve laughs when she figures out that this is Sven's way of trying to get Train to recognize his feelings, and laughs harder as she watches this message go "Whoosh" over Train's head.

Eve fails to see that if Leon where here, he'd be acting a lot like Sven is. Eve still doesn't know that Leon has a mad crush on her, and as soon as he can get away from Creed, intends to come see her. To those who know- namely Kyoko and Charden, because Leon confided in them- this is really rather funny. Eve who knows everything doesn't know what a boy has a crush on her. Eve is blinded by wanting to get Sven and Train to finally admit their feelings that she doesn't see how other's might see her.

It all came together for trio when Charden, Kyoko and Leon came for a visit. Kyoko was making a big show of hanging all over Charden, who was very confused because she almost never hung all over him- and Leon, blushing and stammering, asked Sven and Train if he could take Eve out. Kyoko and Charden stepped forward and volunteered to go with them, to make the date a double date. Train was too busy staring at Kyoko hanging off of Charden- apparently he was just now getting the memo that Kyoko and Charden were dating. Eve stared at Leon before looking up at Sven, who nodded his assent to her. Charden and Kyoko wasted no time taking the young pair out. Train and Sven looked at each other, then went their seperate ways. Train was trying to sort out what Kyoko and Charden's relationship meant for his own relationship. Since Kyoko had her own boyfriend, would she stop trying to hit on Train and would Sven notice? Sven, on the other hand, noticed how Kyoko hung all over Charden, and realized that since Eve had gone out with Leon, his path to Train was clear. There was no one that would be hurt if he went for Train. No one but himself if Train rejected him. Too afraid to ask Train to dinner, in case of a rejection, Sven wrote a quick note and slid it under Train's door. Train saw the invitation to dinner, found Sven and told him he accepted. Sven and Train left another note for Leon, Eve, Kyoko and Charden telling them where they were going and left.

The note that laid abandoned on Train's bed was later picked up by Eve and hung on her wall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMAKE! Kyoko and Charden had made reservations for a nicer, upscale restaruant to take Leon and Eve to on their double date. As they were waiting for dinner, an older woman came over to talk. "I just wanted to say that you two have darling children." She said to Charden. "How old are they? They seem so affectionate with one another two- goodness, I wish my son and daughter got along that well when they were younger"  
Charden choked on the wine he'd ordered for himself, and said, "I beg your pardon"  
Kyoko wasn't nearly as nice as she stood up from the table and faced the woman. "They're both 10. (1) I, madame, am 16. Do I honestly look old enough to be their mother"  
The woman got flustered. "No, I don't think you're old enough to be their mother...Your father looks old enough"  
Kyoko nearly threw a fireball at her right then and there, but Charden put a hand on her arm. "Darling, sit down. I'll deal with this." He stood up and looked at at the woman. "Madame, I am well aware that I look old enough to be the two young one's father. I am, however, only 20. (1) There would be something seriously wrong with everyone involved if I was anyone here's father, considering I'm dating the young woman who you called their mother. I suggest you leave, for my girlfriend has a very quick temper when matters like this come up"  
The woman quickly turned away muttering, "Well, I never! You try and be polite and compliment a person, and look where it gets you"  
Charden sat back down and looked at Kyoko. "Feel better darling? You can destroy something when we get back, OK"  
Kyoko nodded and replied, "Can we find a replica of her for me to set on fire?"

Fin

* * *

This has got to be a first. Fanfiction hasn't messed with my formatting!

The omake popped into my head at the end of writing this. I thought it would be cute. This actually happened- at the Ren. Faire I was trying to get my brother's attention, and this guy went, "Hey, your mom wants you." to my little brother. I went back and told our real mom, and she just laughed at me.

As usual, review and you will get: TrainSven (yes darlings, Train tops Sven), KyokoCharden and EveLeon. -insert heart symbol here- (Also yes darling, these girls top. In one case it's kinky, in the other case, it's because she wears the pants.)


End file.
